Story of heroes
by Ivy Blackinnon
Summary: They were the most notable witches and wizards during the war. But what do we know about them? It is time to found out.


Story of heroes

They were the most notable witches and wizards during the war. But what do we know about them? It is time to found out.

P.S. This is some sort of an alternative universe; it is a base for my new story called "What if?". So yeah, if you see something that is neither in the book nor the film, don't get confused. Now, on with the story...

Sirius Black

1. He was born on the 25th of August 1960. after 14 hour labour. His mother Walburga stated that he is going to be troublesome. And boy, she was right.

2. When he was four, he befriended a Muggle named Timmy who lived a few streets away. When his parent found out, they went berserk. Sirius couldn't walk for days because of the bruises. He never saw Timmy again; the neighbours explained that his family moved away because someone attacked Timmy. Sirius was sure the Black family was involved with that.

3. He was actually on good terms with his father when his mother wasn't around. Orion Black would buy him ice-cream, take him window-shopping for brooms and comment people dressing and behaviour on the Black family balls. He was the one who insisted to take Sirius on a Quidditch game on his sixth birthday, despite Walburga's protests.

4. And that was the thing Sirius was most grateful in his life, because on that same Quidditch game he met his best friend and the love of his life, Marlene McKinnon.

5. When he received his letter, Bellatrix told him that his parents wouldn't love him if he wasn't sorted on Slytherin. And she was right, was she?

6. When he met James Potter, he wanted to cry, because he seemed like a great person, but they would hate each other, because he was destined to be a Slytherin and James a Gryffindor.

7. When he entered the Great Hall and saw a Sorting Hat, he caught Marlene's hand and she gently squeezed it. He was now even sorrier, because he knew that Marlene-a good, sweet, caring, lovely, friendly, little Marlene-would never be a Slytherin.

8. And when McGonagall called "Black, Sirius" he knew he was doomed. He would be swirled into the world of Dark Arts, hatred towards Muggles, Muggle-borns, Half-bloods and Half-breeds, he wouldn't be able to pull many pranks, but above all, he would never be able to call Marlene McKinnon his friend. He sat on the stool, the Hat blackening the view, and shut his eyes. "Aaah, another Black I see. Yes yes, all of them Slytherins, except I did put some in because they wanted, no _needed _to be. " said the Hat, more to himself. Sirius thought "Just put me in Slytherin, estrange me from Marlene." Hat somehow chuckled. "Yes, I see what you think about this Marlene. Since I didn't sort her yet, I still am focused on you. " "Oh come on, just shout Slytherin, it's where I'm supposed to go, I'm a Black." said Sirius annoyed. "But you don't seem like a Slytherin to me. I see you are very very brave, a bit reckless, energetic, yet caring, smart and would give everything to the one you love, even your life. Never a Slytherin out of you, Sirius Black, the only option for you is to be GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted the last word so that the whole Hall could hear it. And then silence. And Marlene was the one who broke it by starting to clap, followed by James and the Gryffindor table. Soon the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in, but the looks on Slytherin faces were priceless. People still laugh at that scene.

9. He showed great talent in every subject. He was one of the top students in Transfiguration and DADA. In his third year, he took Care for Magical Creatures, Muggle studies, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes (he took the subjects because of the Marauders and Marlene). His favourite subject was Arithmancy, but he hated Astronomy and Care for Magical Creatures because in Astronomy he was constantly reminded about his family because of the names and Care for Magical Creatures because he got bitten by Bowtruckle in his fifth year.

10. It was his idea to become an Animagi. He even said it to Marlene, who wanted to become one too. She became a puppy, a golden retriever. James and Remus teased them that they were perfect for each other because they were both dogs. Marlene tried to bite their heads off. They didn't laugh anymore.

11. His O.W.L. results:

Arithmancy O

Astronomy E

Care for Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology O

History of Magic E

Muggle studies O

Potions O

Study of Ancient Runes E

Transfiguration O

12. He wanted to be an Auror or open a joke shop. He became an Auror.

13. Sirius was always rather oblivious. You would put straight facts in front of him, and he will never accept them if he thinks it's not true. He is also rather stubborn. And a sugar addict.

14. He never fought with Marlene, except one time, and it was about a Quidditch game. They didn't talk for a day. It was a record.

15. It changed in their sixth year when Marlene started dating Caradoc Dearbon, a fellow sixth year Ravenclaw. He was jealous, because she didn't spend so much time with him anymore. People were telling him that it is because he loves here. He didn't believe them (check fact 13.). It was until they kissed in front of him, it hit Sirius that he is hopelessly, 100%, head over heels in love with Marlene McKinnon. They fought, but Sirius didn't admit that he loves her. Instead, he was furious, yet devastated and heart-broken because Marlene ran away crying, shouting that she hates him, that they are not friends anymore and that she never wants to see him again.

16. It was really tense for them to be in the same room together. Their friends were very annoyed because they were both too proud and too damn stubborn. Perfect match, eh?

17. He changed. He was a care-free, laid-back guy, smirking and pranking people, living life with full lungs. But after the Fight, he shut himself, yes, he did prank people, but it wasn't with the same enthusiasm any more. Marlene wasn't there to prank people with him. And he started going out with girls for fun. Snog in a broom closet, sometimes even sex, and then he would leave them. Yet, every girl seemed to like him. His good looks went in his favour. Yet, he wanted only Marlene. His grey eyes were sad, and his smile was just a shadow of his real one.

18. During the summer he ran away. He couldn't bear to live with his family anymore. He ran to James, and together they planned how they will win the Quidditch Cup and how Prongsie will finally go out with his darling Lily-flower. He still wasn't talking to Marlene.

night of the full moon in their seventh year, he was running with James, Remus and Peter in the woods. Dorcas Meadowes was almost attacked by some unknown werewolf, but Marlene (as an Animagus) bit him on the leg, so the werewolf caught her and thrown her away, scratching her in the process. Sirius took her to the Hospital Wing. When he waited for Madame Pomfrey to heal her, he was thinking how he almost lost her and he cried. When she woke up the next day, Sirius confessed his love and the two started dating. Finally.

20. When he finished his seventh year, he ran into the grounds transformed into a dog in the middle of the day, with James, Peter, Marlene and Dorcas who also transformed. Luckily, none of the professors saw them.

21. Sirius decided to wait until the end of the war to start Auror training. He and Marlene moved in together.

22. While Marlene was duelling Voldemort, he fought against Bellatrix and Lucius. He defeated them, and went to search for Marlene who disapparated alongside with Voldemort. When Dumbledore's Patronus told him to come to Hogwarts, he Apparated immediately with 5 Death Eaters whom he defeated. He found out that Marlene captured Voldemort, but was tortured heavily, and they didn't know if she will survive. He spent 14 days beside her bed, holding her hand, never leaving her for a second. And when she finally woke up, he knew that now, nothing will stop them from living happily ever after. He was awarded Order of Merlin, First Class, alongside Marlene, James, Lily and Remus.

23. Sirius and Marlene married on the 15th July 1983. James was his best man, and even his brother Regulus came. It was the happiest day of his life.

24. They had five children: Andromeda Marlene Black, James Sirius Black, twins Remus Regulus and Dorcas Cathleen Black and Lily Cassiopeia Black.

25. Sirius Orion Black died at the age of 102, a year before his wife, leaving 5 children, 17 grandchildren and 28 great-grandchildren. He died peacefully, transformed as Padfoot, just like he wanted. Sirius was remembered as one of the most notable wizards during the war. His headstone was made of white marble, with a picture of a great black dog, and the writing was:

_Sirius Orion Black_

_25__th__ August 1960. – 5__th__ October 2062._

_Beloved husband, father, grandfather, great-grandfather, son, brother and a friend_

_Even though you left us, you will be in our hearts. Forever._


End file.
